Colorless Rainbow
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: No matter how many promises, no many how many vows, it's only a matter of time before they're broken. If not by you then by another. A terrible twist of fate ended their lives. It wasn't fair, but we all knew that. It's surprising how beautiful sorrow can truly be. Then again even when in despair you can still find happiness, it just takes a little time and effort.


Colorless Rainbow

 **Author Notes: Mako's back all~ Much to my pleasure! I'm sure you can all guess what i'm doing so i don't need to explain anything right?**

 **For the record this may not entirely be based on the game. Alright I don't own Ib!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

What a bind. A small push landed them right smack into the toybox. Ib and Garry fell. The pair were searching long and hard for a key that was said to be in there.

Of course they couldn't see it, both were unaware of the fact that there was a room within the container. Leading to another insufferable torment. Garry was the first to awaken. Eyes snapping open and a killer bump taking residence on his skull.

In a panic he swiveled his head this way and that. Chills riding up and down his core as he found dolls and other devilish enemies from previous encounters here. He trembled reliving how on the several times he was chased by these 'innocent' works of art.

Sitting there so peacefully, so snuggled in the corners. They were immobile, but then again, that was how it always started. He double, and triple checked his pocket. Smiling in relief when he found he still had his deep blue rose, all ten petals present and counted on the stem.

Standing up another wave of worry set in his stomach. _'Where's Ib?'_ His gray eyes scanned as far as they could see in the dimly lit area. His feet pushing himself forward the moment he caught sight of red. **"Ib!"** She stirred, blinking her eyes up at the kind familiar face. "Garry? Where are we?" He helped her up.

Astonished of the gashes that was throughout her frame. **"Ib are you ok?"** She was as white as a sheet. Her feet were swaying her side to side. Her eyes glancing everywhere and anywhere. **"What's wrong."** He could tell something was eating at her. **"..."** He gets down on one knee. Waiting patiently.

 **"My rose, it's gone."** His eyes widened in concern. He knew how she felt. Flashbacks of the Lady in Blue. How she crept up behind him, and pounced. During the struggle he managed to flee, but his rose ergo his life fell into her clutches. **"I promise we'll find your rose ok?"** She nods gripping his hand tight.

He would find her flower and bring it back. He had to...he remembers the excruciating pain of plucked petals. Never would he allow someone to play a game of _'Loves, me loves me not'_ in front of him. Together they walked. Keeping their bright orbs peeled on the red red rose.

But alas no sight. Then they heard mischievous giggling. The pair looked up seeing a wicked smile and long flowing blond hair. **"Look what I got. Isn't it pretty~?"** She has it.

It was the worst of predicaments. Ib and Garry pale as Mary sniff the flower. Pressing it so gently to her nose. **"OH how I love flowers, especially roses."** Ib gulps a breath.

At any moment Mary could easily and swiftly rip the blossom apart. Ending Ib's life. Knowing she had their attention. Mary makes a comment that changes everything. **"But...blue is my favorite color."** The small brown haired girl looks between her the two.

Garry was stunned, he knew exactly what she wanted. And he knew what would happen the moment she got it. But he also realized he had no choice. He smiles pulling out his blue rose.

His life. **"Ok Mary...if I give you mine, will you give Ib back hers?"** She nodded, gleefully. Ready to grab the pretty pretty blue in his hands.

 **"No-no Garry don't do it please!** " Ib was no fool, she was well aware of what could happen. She didn't want her friend to get hurt or die for her sake. She holds onto his arm, trying to pull him back, away from Mary. 

**"Ib seriously. Chill it's alright."** Vigorously she shakes her head. Using all her strength. But it doesn't work. He's bigger, older and stronger then her. So he lifts his hand presenting it for Mary to take.

She hungers for it, reaching out. And... **"NO I WON'T LET YOU!"** Everyone was startled when the usual shy, refined 9 year old rushed in, taking Garry's floral source of life.

His heart. She holds it tightly to her chest. Defiance in her expression. Mary scowls at Ib. **"Gimme! Or else."** She wanted to kill him, she wanted Ib all to herself. She wanted to be Her friend. Instead she liked Garry More, cared more about Him, she didn't like that.

 **"Ib. Ib, come on, just give her the flower. I'll be fine."** She backs away. She was trembling, tears were ready to leak through her eyes but she kept it in. Stubborn, staying put, she refused to give Mary what she desired. **"IB I WANT THAT FLOWER! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"**

No matter how loudly she screeched and wailed, Ib refused. Mary was having tears fall as well. She was upset, she despised Garry, she loved Ib, but there was no room for her. **"I HATE YOU IB!"** In a fit of rage, la fleur rouge delicate soft petals were roughly crushed. **"AH!"** The little brunet fell to her knees.

Shaking Garry came to her side in an instant. **"No. Ib no!"** Mary ran throwing the destroyed flower to the ground. All its petals torn apart. Her breathing was falling fainter and shallower. **"Ib speak to me!"** She manages a smile. Giving him his rose. **"H-here, it's yours."** He blinked away tears. Or at least tried to.

He held her in his arms, not willing to say goodbye. **"Hang in there Ib. I'm gonna get your rose to a vase."** He picks her up. Grabbing the rose he sprints, doing what he can to not bounce her or the flower in his clutch. He was quiet muttering reassurances.

 **"It'll be ok. I'm gonna find a vase and you'll be fine. Then we'll leave and go get macaroons together."** That false hope kept him motivated. Not too long he found a beautiful glass container, filled to the brim with water.

 **"Please...please work."** The stem is dipped into the clear aqua. It was too late. The last only chance of saving to poor girl flies to the ground. She could feel it. She was fighting a losing battle. **"Ga-Garry. Thank you, for always...being there for me."** He couldn't stop this time, the water works fell like a river.

Slowly, she lifts up her hand pointing towards his rose, hidden once more cozily in his pocket. **"Don't, lose that ok? M-make it out...here."** He holds her, begging her not to leave.

To stay strong. There was nothing that could be done, and that killed him. **"I'm sorry I have...to break our...promise."** She closes her eyes. For the final time.

Sniffles overpowered him, his eyes glazed over with red. Tightly hugging her. **"NOOOOOOOOOO! IB!"** If not for her he never would've made it this far. She was his joy in this hell, his reason for surviving.

She was gone and he couldn't bring her back. **"Why did she have to protect me?! Why didn't she just let me give Mary the Damn rose!"** Then it hit him. Pulling out his rose.

Then his gaze falling back to her. She did that knowing what he was going to do. **"She knew I was going to sacrifice myself."** It made him cry all the more. He was supposed to protect her, watch over her and bring her home.

How could he ever look into her parents eyes and apologize. He couldn't bring her back to them. The world around him looked so dull and lifeless. So colorless. Hesitatingly he brought up his rose. Glaring at it, blaming it.

Bringing it to his lips he murmurs silently to himself. No one to witness his final act in this accursed play. **"I'm sorry Ib."** He plucks a petal from his rose. One for each memorable event in this terrible world. One for Meeting her. One for meeting with the unhappy married couple.

Another for her laughing at him after running into the mannequin head. A pluck for when he gave her the candy after her nightmare. He gasped at the pain. It felt as though he was being destroyed from the inside out. He was barely able to breath. But he didn't stop, he wouldn't.

A rip from when he and her first met Mary, before realizing how scary of a monster she truly was. Yet another petal falls due to their promise to get out together. A savagely torn piece after remembering Ib holding one of those twisted menacing dolls.

He weakly chuckles tearing apart another as he recalled explaining a Milk Puzzle to Ib. He fell on his stomach. He denied the pain, long enough to pull another petal smiling sadly when he got hugged from Ib, it was after they reunited and had saved Ib from Mary's pallet knife. And lastly one last wrench of the rose.

Even as he writhes in agony, moaning at his own cruel torture. He takes what energy left and yanks it hard. In memorial to what happened only moments ago. Ib dying for him. Before he falls into his deadly slumber, he smiles grabbing ahold of her already stone cold hand. It was over.

When he opened his eyes, silver met with pink. A sad smile graced her lips. **"I-Ib!? Where am I? I'm-"** She answered the question, softly. **"Dead."** He sits up looking at her, and her new wardrobe. Dressed in a white and red mix matched dress. Her hair adorned with a rose crown of red, as her hair is delicately braided.

He then looks down at his own attire. A dark navy blue casual shirt and white jeans. A blue rose necklace. **"Why did you do that Garry? How could you?"** She was upset at him, he figured she would be. After all she told him to return to the real world. To escape, but instead, he killed himself.

He sighs. Holding her close. **"Life wouldn't have been the same if you weren't there. I didn't want to escape without you."** She shakes her head, standing up, him following suit.

 **"Now you're going to have to go on another crazy adventure with me. "** Funny thing is, he grins. **"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."** They hold hands, together all the way, not knowing where their destination is, but not caring either.

At the art gallery a young girl walks around. Curiously gazing about at all of the pretty sculptures and paintings. Some look weird to her and she can't read all of the words displayed. But she didn't mind, she was free to do what she pleased. Her parents promised to meet up with her soon. And she couldn't wait to get lunch.

She stumbled upon a painting that struck at her heart. It captivated her. And she was determined to know the title, but she had trouble reading. So she asked a kind elderly lady for help. **"Let's see here...it says _'Colorless Rainbow'_ child."**

It was beautiful to her. Though the painting was in black and white it was really something to behold. Two people, a boy and a girl, sleeping peacefully as a rainbow shown above their heads glowed. And petals scattered all around. Each had a true smile with interlinked fingers. **"It's so peaceful...so why do I, feel so sad?"**

The end!

 **Author Notes: Yay i've done it again! I'll admit it's been awhile and this is not based on one of the endings of the game, but god i wish it was. I really really liked how it went. Hopefully there aren't too many spelling and grammar errors~**

 **It may or may not be perceived as a romantic relationship between Ib and Garry so think how you like. Though despite the age gap i do ship them~**

 **So you people know the drill, review me what you think, favs and follows will be epic and i'll see what new ideas pop into my brain :3 Tchao for now. Oh god now i'm crying...**


End file.
